1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro water pump, and more particularly to a micro water pump capable of controlling flow precisely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A diaphragm-type micro water pump comprises a motor to provide circular motions. A diaphragm inside the water pump is reciprocated through a mechanical device to compress or expand the air inside the pump. There are many types of diaphragms on the market. Under the action of a one-way valve, a pressure difference is generated between the water outlet/water inlet and the external atmosphere. Under the action of the pressure difference, the water enters the water inlet and then drains from the water outlet. This micro water pump has been used in small appliances, medical equipment, and the like. However, the existing micro water pump is difficult to achieve an accurate regulation of flow. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.